Mightyena
Mightyena (Japanese: グラエナ Guraena) It is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Mightyena is a large quadrupedal mammalian Pokémon that resembles a hyena. Its fur is mainly silvery gray, and it has a sleek voluminous mane of long black ruffled fur extending all the way down its back, to its tail, which is also long and black-furred. It has black patches of fur below its eyes and on its forehead. Its legs are black, and it has large sharp-clawed feet. It has upright, pointed ears with black insides, bright red intimidating eyes with slit pupils, a long muzzle, and a large black nose. It has sharp fangs, seen when it opens its mouth and snarls. Special Abilities Mightyena are terrific hunters when in packs. They can defeat their enemies with expertly coordinated teamwork. These Pokémon have extremely sharp fangs, which they use to savagely bite while attacking. Behavior When angered and preparing to attack, Mightyena will emit a deep growl and flatten its body. It will savagely bite with its sharp, powerful fangs. They travel in packs of about ten members in the wild. It will only obey a trainer that it recognizes to be superior in skill; if it has this powerful trust with its trainer, it will never disobey. Evolution Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena, Poochyena evolves into Mightyena once it reaches level 18. Game info Statistics Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Mightyena gives obvious signals when it is preparing to attack. It starts to growl deeply and then flattens its body. This Pokémon will bite savagely with its sharply pointed fangs. |sapphire=Mightyena travel and act as a pack in the wild. The memory of its life in the wild compels the Pokémon to obey only those trainers that it recognizes to possess superior skill. |emerald=In the wild, Mightyena live in a pack. They never defy their leader's orders. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork. |firered=It will always obey the commands of a skilled trainer. Its behavior arises from its living in packs in ancient times. |leafgreen=It will always obey the commands of a skilled trainer. Its behavior arises from its living in packs in ancient times. |diamond=It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer. |pearl=It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer. |platinum=It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer. |heartgold=It chases down prey in a pack of around ten. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork. |soulsilver=It chases down prey in a pack of around ten. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork. |black=It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer. |white=It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer. |black 2=It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer. |white 2=It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer. |x=It will always obey the commands of a skilled Trainer. Its behavior arises from its living in packs in ancient times. |y=It chases down prey in a pack of around ten. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork. |or=Mightyena gives obvious signals when it is preparing to attack. It starts to growl deeply and then flattens its body. This Pokémon will bite savagely with its sharply pointed fangs. |as=Mightyena travel and act as a pack in the wild. The memory of its life in the wild compels the Pokémon to obey only those Trainers that it recognizes to possess superior skill.}} Locations |rubysapphire=Evolve Poochyena |rsrarity=None |emerald=Routes 120, 121, 123 |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 214, 215 (Poké Radar) (Diamond only) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Evolve Poochyena |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Poochyena (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Evolve Poochyena |Trozei=Secret Storage 12, Endless Level 56, Forever Level 27, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Poochyena, Frosty Forest (Somewhere) |PMD2=Concealed Ruins (B16F-B29F) World Abyss (B16F-B27F) }} Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 262 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 262 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 262 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Mightyena BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= |xysprs= |VIback= |VIbacks= |xyspr = Mightyena XY.gif |xysprs = Mightyena Shiny XY.gif |oraspr = |VIback = Mightyena Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Mightyena Back Shiny XY.gif }} Anime *Katrina's Mightyena *Butch's Mightyena *Tabitha's Mightyena *Team Magma's Mightyena *Butler's Mightyena *Joe's Mightyena *Mirage Mightyena Trivia Origin Mightyena is based on a hyena. It also possesses wolf-like traits. Etymology Mightyena's name is derived from the words "mighty" and "hyena". Gallery 262Mightyena_AG_anime.png 262Mightyena_Dream.png Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon